Bard/Příběh
Uvedení: Nebeská tajemství Příběhy nejsou jen součástí dějin. Můžou být mnohem víc. Obohacují naši mysl, a pokud jsou dobře odvyprávěny, můžou nás i nasytit. Některé příběhy nesou ponaučení napříč časem. Jiné zase povznášejí naši duši nad každodenní starosti. Smějeme se hlupákům, fandíme hrdinům a proklínáme záporáky, dokud táborák úplně nevyhasne. Naše první pravidlo: Fakta jsou sice důležitá, ale vyprávění samotné a vyjádření toho, kdo jsme a proč jsme na světě, je důležitější. Podrobnosti se časem změní či zapomenou, ale pravda s námi žije navždy. Příběhy jsou všude. Vytváříme je z toho, co vidíme. I nebe nad našimi hlavami nám něco našeptává. thumb|200px|left|Bard - Nebeská tajemství 01Pohleď na Ledového strážce. Léto ztrácí na síle a posel zimy vládne noční obloze. Horda těchto podivných bytostí kdysi zotročila freljordské kmeny. Zadusili Valoran ledovci a na celou Runeterru vrhli stínu. Ledový strážce značí konec žní. Připomíná nám, že se musíme všichni připravit na krutou zimu. thumb|200px|right|Bard - Nebeská tajemství 02Na nočním nebi visí oblak destrukce. To je pád Shurimy. Prastaří slepě tápali ve tmě a ve své aroganci hrozili narušit podstatu stvoření. Vznešení Shurimané, kteří dosáhli Vyzdvižení, narazili na vyčnívající nitku vesmírného poznání a začali za ni tahat. Sprostota jejich konání ukončila tisíce nevinných životů a přivedla konec zlatého věku. Takový byl osud mocné Shurimy a lidí, z kterých by se stali bohové. thumb|200px|left|Bard - Nebeská tajemství 03Se silami, které řídí život a smrt, si není radno zahrávat. Roztříštěná koruna je odměnou takovému králi, který se postaví vlivu stínů. Věřím, že je naším údělem rozjímat nad smrtelností prostřednictvím poezie a veršů a nesnažit se ji podmanit. thumb|200px|right|Bard - Nebeská tajemství 04Toto souhvězdí se ještě nedávno na nebi nenacházelo. Někteří jej nazývají Horské svatyně nebo Velký opatrovatel. My z plovoucích vesnic známe starší jméno, která vyjadřuje univerzální pravdu. Toto jméno jsme si přivlastnili: Bard. Krátký příběh Aktuální= Bard putuje mezi světy, které se vymykají představivosti běžných smrtelníků. Ti nejlepší valoranští učenci zasvětili celý život snaze pochopit tajemství, které ztělesňuje. Tento záhadný duch byl napříč historií Valoranu nazýván různými jmény, ale tituly jako Vesmírný tulák a Velký opatrovník jen částečně zachycují jeho pravou podstatu. Když je neznámá struktura vesmíru v ohrožení, Bard nasměřuje veškerou existenci pryč od záhuby. |-| Starý= Za hranicemi fyzického světa v říších, o jejichž existenci nemají běžní smrtelníci ani tušení, dlí hvězdný tulák známý jen jako Bard. Kdykoliv někdo naruší kosmickou rovnováhu, rychle a rozhodně zasáhne, a jakmile zažehná katastrofu ženoucí se na Runeterru, vrátí se zpět na svou nikdy nekončící hlídku. Příběh 600px Noxuské jednotky se pokusily dobýt Bardovu horu a získat Nebeský artefakt chráněný Ionijskými z plovoucích vesnic. Během bitvy se vesnický stařešina pokusil ukrýt artefakt na vrcholku horského chrámu, ale noxuský šíp ho smrtelně zranil ještě dřív, než se tam stihl dostat. Jako důkaz posledního vzdoru stařešina použil artefakt, aby uštědřil ránu svému blížícímu se vrahovi. To zapříčinilo, že voják byl doslova vymazán a nejbližší hora byla přeseknuta v půli, čímž se mu podařilo selhat v nepoužívání artefaktu za účelem destrukce. Toto zneužití síly vajíčkovitého artefaktu přilákalo pozornost Nebeského bytí, které ihned zasáhlo a přispěchalo k místu činu, aby získalo artefakt a bezpečně ho odneslo z dosahu lidí předtím, než by Noxuští a/nebo Ionijští jeho moc zneužili. Na noční obloze se krátce poté zjevilo souhvězdí. Tvorba |200px|leftMyšlenkou na podpůrného šampiona, který chodí z jedné lajny do druhé, jsme se zabývali již dříve. Chvíli tak působil například Alistar, jenže pak se jeho vycházky staly natolik účinnými, že jste z něj díky jeho téměř nezastavitelnému kombu W + Q a dokonalé schopnosti provádět výpady pod věže učinili vražedného džunglera. Takže jsme jej upravili, nerfli jeho extra poškození vůči příšerám a navlékli ho zpět do tradičního kroje podpory. Ten nápad se nám ale zamlouval i nadále, a tak jsme si začali pohrávat s myšlenkou, že do League of Legends zařadíme šampiona, který by měl všechny základní atributy podpory nevázané na jedinou lajnu. |200px|rightVe stejnou dobu jeden z grafiků, kteří tvoří návrhy nových šampionů, nakreslil velice zajímavou postavu. Jednalo se o jakéhosi podivného éterického hrdinu. Začali jsme tedy přemýšlet nad tím, jak tyto dva prvky – zmíněnou postavu a volně se pohybujícího podpůrného šampiona – spojit dohromady. Poté, co jsme vyzkoušeli několik různých mechanik (v jednu chvíli to byl pěkně bardovský Bard se schopnostmi točícími se kolem muziky a jeho hudebního nástroje), jsme se rozhodli pro kosmickou postavu – opatrovníka, smyslem jehož existence je chránit relikvie a místa rozesetá po celém světě. |200px|leftČím se tedy ve hře liší od ostatních? Inu, Bard svými toulkami po mapě posiluje nejen sebe, ale zároveň i své spojence. S každou sebranou zvonkohrou posílí svou pasivní schopnost Mipové a během svých cest může Opatrovníkovými svatyněmi pomáhat ostatním lajnám i džunglerovi. Důležité navíc je, že se u nich nemusí zdržet nijak dlouho. Bard může skočit do prostřední lajny, nechat tam svatyni a hned zamířit nahoru v honbě za další zvonkohrou. Každá zvonkohra mu dá krátký bonus k rychlosti pohybu (aby mohl běhat po mapě dostatečným tempem), zkušenosti (aby ho nemrzelo, že nezabije tolik poskoků) a many. Je tedy odměňován za to, že opustí svou pozici, a (snad) může nechat svého střelce během hry v lajně bez dozoru, aniž by tím nad ním vyřkl nemilosrdný ortel smrti. Designer: Rabid Llama Citáty ;Při výběru de:Bard/Background en:Bard/Background es:Bardo/Historia fr:Bard/Historique pl:Bard/historia Kategorie:Šampióni Kategorie:Příběh